Computational simulations are playing an increasing important role in the development of many products. Simulations can be used for many purposes, including the analysis and prediction of fluid flows and heat transfer using computational models. Usually, a numerical model of a structure around or through which flows are occurring is constructed. The resulting flow information is converted to an output form, e.g., a graphical representation showing the flow paths and depicting analysis of physical behavior associated with a physical object.